El oscuro Potter
by James Scamander
Summary: Un Albus Severus malvado que intenta hacerse con el poder y sublevar a los muggles a su merced y cuatro hombres que intentarán impedírselo cueste lo que cueste. Dark!Albus, algo de OoC y WI?


**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling, mi espejo dice que no soy yo, así que el CopyRight no me pertenece y esto está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Avisos:** Dark!Albus (Albus Severus malvado) y muerte de personajes canon. Algo de OoC.

**Número de palabras: **1989

**Rated:** T

**Nota de autor:** bueno, llevo bastante tiempo queriendo escribir un fic así, con un Albus mortífago y un James Sirius que intente persuadirlo pero que acabe mal parado. Y esta noche al fin lo he hecho. Espero que les guste. Por ahora es un one-shot pero es probable que haga un long-fic con una temática parecida.

Quiero dedicárselo a toda la _Familia Friki _que me han apoyado a escribirlo y, en especial, a **Lizzie Taisho-Friki **porque la quiero mucho y es mi peluchito.

Espero que disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>El oscuro Potter<strong>

¿Cuántas veces habrá escuchado esas palabras? Esas cinco malditas palabras que le habían perseguido y jodido durante toda la vida. «Eres igual a tu padre». Esas palabras que le habían llevado a la casa de las serpientes. Durante casi toda su adolecencia ha luchado por separarse de su padre. De pequeño no le importaba en absoluto, su padre era algo así como un héroe para él.

Ahora se da cuenta de lo errado que estaba. Su padre no es un héroe. No va a negar que seguir con vida le ha costado lo suyo, pero lo ha tenido algo más fácil que el resto de chicos por el hecho de haber sobrevivido a una maldición asesina con un año y a otra con diecisiete. Su padre sólo ha tenido una suerte increíble. Suerte que sus hijos, más él, no comparten.

No entiende como James y Lily han soportado durante tanto tiempo la presión de estar a la sombra de su padre, de que los vean como «los hijos de Potter, del niño que sobrevivió...» antes que a Albus. Hacía mucho que había pasado de ser Al, el tímido hijo de Harry Potter a Albus, un mago tenebroso que con sólo treinta años tenía un pequeño ejercito personal y destroza ciudades muggles enteras.

Muchos aún se preguntan por qué pasó a ser lo que es hoy. Como un chico que parecía tener miedo de ser un Slytherin y que lo veían mal por ser amigo de Scorpius, hijo de un mortifago y nieto de otro, había pasado a ser el asesino y sádico que es hoy en día.

Harry, jefe de aurores, lleva años intentando capturarlo. Pero, además de que es su hijo, es escurridizo como una serpiente. Pero hoy es la suya. Va a actuar. Va a apresar a Albus, líder de los neo-mortífagos surgidos de su mano y va a acabar con él aunque le cueste su vida. Ahora es cuando realmente comprende a Crouch.

El lugar al que debía ir es a Lancaster. Al parecer allí se encuentra el grupo y, con un poco de suerte, esta vez lo atrapará. Aunque no para mandarlo a Azkaban. Ya lo intentó una vez y no valió de nada, principalmente porque aún no sabe cómo consiguió escaparse.

Sale del despacho y llama a sus mejores hombres para la misión, no es para andarse con chiquitas. Sé que parece que toma demasiadas medidas y que exagera un poco Harry, pero sus secuaces no son precisamente estúpidos mortífagos y él tuvo tiempo de leer algún que otro libro de magia negra en la biblioteca por la noche con la capa de invisibilidad.

—Draco —lo mira un momento. Quién iba a decirle, por ejemplo, cuando tenía quince años que iba a necesitar la ayuda de su peor enemigo del colegio para atrapar a su malvado hijo. Draco entiendo lo que pasa, asiente y se pone en pie para dirigirse con el resto de los aurores para recibir ordenes de Ron. Mira un momento a James, su hijo no malvado. Mira su único ojo y el parche que tiene en el otro—. James, te vienes.

—¿Seguro, papá? —Harry asiente y James se pone en pie.

Ambos se dirigen hacia el grupo de aurores, los mejores con los que Harry cuenta, para escuchar ordenes de ambos jefes —Harry y Ron.

—Chicos, hoy es la nuestra —comienza Ron intentando darle ánimos a todos, ya que sabe que todos se han enfrentado a los neo-mortífagos y no han salido precisamente bien parados—. Vamos a acabar con todos entre todos, en Lancaster, ¿no, Harry? —Harry vuelve a asentir.

—Allí es donde se encuentran.

—¿Y si es una trampa y nos están esperando? —pregunta Draco, aunque más que tono reprobatorio en su voz, se nota la preocupación.

—Ya, y como sabemos que tú no formas parte de ella —pregunta Brian a lo que tanto Harry como Draco ruedan los ojos. Da igual los años que pasen o las misiones como autor que realice, a los ojos de muchos Draco siempre será un mortífago.

—Joder, tío —responde Ron, para sorpresa de la mayoría—. Tienen a su hijo preso y sólo se te ocurre pensar en conspiraciones —frunce ligeramente el ceño.

El plan planeado es sencillo, llegar y desplegarse por diversas calles. Al pareces, Albus está atacando muggles —su deporte favorito, al parecer, es ver cuantos muggles es capaz de matar en una tandada y ver si es capaz de superarse a sí mismo en la próxima ciudas— en una plaza algo centrifícada y muy concurrida por muggles, más a la hora que es ahora, seis de la tarde. La gente, al parecer, la aprovecha para pasear un poco antes de cenar.

El plan es dividirse en tres grupos, los lideres serían Ron, Harry y Draco, y que en cada grupo fuesen unos quince hombres, cada uno por una calle distinta e intentar rodearlo.

Como, obviamente, todos son mayores de edad, se desaparecen para aparecerse cada quien en el lugar que le toca —James con Harry— y empezar a caminar hacia la plaza.

Por el camino no hay «moros en la costa» y, al llegar a la plaza, se fijan en que no hay más de veinte personas. Vivas, claro, por el suelo hay por lo menos cuarenta cuerpos cubiertos de sangre e inerte. Lo único es que por ningún lado hay el mínimo rastro de Albus. Y eso es una ventaja, ya que serán algo más sencillos de atrapar, y una desventaja, ya que si Albus no está es posible que los haya mandado de señuelo.

Sea como fuere, los tres grupos, varita en mano, entran a la plaza a paso decidido y encaran a los magos tenebrosos, permitiendo que un inocente chico de no más de diez años consiga huir de allí con vida, aunque cogeando.

—Vaya, pero si son los pollitos —se burla Ron, aunque en el rostro no tiene el más mínimo rastro de diversión o burla, más bien de preocupación—. ¿Dónde está vuestra querida mamá?

—No sé de qué nos hablas —sonríe un hombre, no más de cuarenta años, pelo negro y ojos del mismo tono luciendo una sonrisa entre sádica y burlona en el rostro—. Sólo estábamos paseando y se nos ocurrió andar por aquí.

Un haz de color verde pasa rozando por su oreja y da a una mujer que había tras de sí, haciendo que caiga inerte en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. El hombre aprieta el puño y hace un gesto con la varita.

Rayos y haces de luz vuelan en todas direcciones. Verdes, rojos, azules... Ni un bando ni el otro quiere andarse con recelos así que va a por todas, con clara superioridad de parte de los buenos.

Todos luchan a excepción de James Sirius. Él está detrás de un árbol. No se está escondiendo, claro que no. Es que conoce demasiado bien a su hermano —aunque él hace mucho que no lo considera tal— como para saber que él sabía que los aurores iban a ir a la plaza, así que ha ido a buscarlo.

Y, cuando siente una varita en su cuello apretarse con fuerza, sabe que lo ha encontrado. O más bien que le han encontrado a él.

Se gira lentamente mientras ve como la imagen de su hermano se hace más clara. Saca su varita, Albus da dos pasos hacia atrás. Ni uno huye ni el otro tampoco. Quieren un duelo justo, es lo mínimo.

—Bonito ojo, Potter —señala el parche con la varita y una sonrisa sádica se crea en su rostro—. Aún lo conservo en un bote. Las tijeras con las que te lo saqué también.

Un haz rojo sale de la varita de James, Albus lo repele con un simple movimiento de varita. No era una maldición, sólo un hechizo. Aún tiene la certeza de que dentro de Albus aún aphay una parte buena que necesita salir. Qué equivocado está.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Al?

Albus frunce el ceño y un rayo rojo sale de su varita, golpeando con fuerza el pecho de James y haciendo que choque de espaldas contra el árbol de su espalda.

—Yo no me llamo Al. Soy Albus y porque el estúpido de tu padre me lo puso.

—Pues no te lo has cambiado —se pone en pie como puede, con la varita en la mano fuertemente agarrada—. ¿No quietes parecerte al querido Voldy? Pues debes cambiar tu nombre, Potter —dice con recelo y, con un rápido movimiento de varita, Albus sale volando hacia atrás un par de metros, hasta caer sentado en el suelo—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que si estás solo o si no me atas no puedes conmigo?

Albus se pone en pie de un salto y aprieta con fuerza la varita. Nunca le ha gustado que le tomasen el pelo ni que nadie se creyese mejor que él. Él era el mejor, superior a cualquiera.

—Sigues siendo el mismo niñato que necesita salirse con la suya en todo lo que quieres —escupe cada palabra y se gira, caminando hacia donde se encuentra su padre, aunque ya no hay ningún haz de luz que ilumine el claro, por lo que supone que la guerra a terminado.

Cuando Albus consigue reaccionar a las palabras, persigue a James, pero él ya ha salido y se ha reunido con los aurores. Los cuerpos de los neo-mortífagos descansan en el suelo, al igual que el de algún que otro auror, aunque por suerte las perdidas han sido mínimas, por ahora.

Albus sale con ellos, no será un Gryffindor pero eso no hace que no sea valiente y terco. Los aurores alzan las varitas hacia él, las ignora completamente y se para a unos metros de su hermano.

Harry da orden de que no ataquen aún. James se gira hacia su ex-hermano con el ceño fruncido y la varita en la mano.

—¿Qué? Estás solo, ¿no lo ves? Ahora vete de aquí, no te quiere nadie —da un paso hacia él. No serán hechizos, pero a cada palabra Albus siente mil crucios, aproximadamente—. Te fuiste porque querías ser diferente, ¿no? Pues lo eres. No eres como papá. Eres un sucio cobarde.

Todos esperan en silencio la reacción de Albus, varita en mano y alzada, apuntándole por si es necesario.

—Cobarde —repite y su sonrisa se ensancha. No es una sonrisa tierna, sádica ni nada parecido, es una sonrisa que significa claramente «voy a morir, pero tú te vienes conmigo».

—¡Avada Kedavra! —haces de luz verdes salen de la mayoría de las varitas y crean al caer, alguno, a la tierra, un movimiento de arena.

Cuando la arena se baja, dos cuerpos yacen inertes y fríos en el suelo. Los cuerpos de dos hermanos que estuvieron peleándose hasta el último momento de su vida.

Harry cae sentado en el suelo, abatido como si hubiese recibido la peor de las torturas. O, acaso el perder de golpe a dos hijos, no es la peor tortura. Ron se pone de pie, a su lado y palmea su hombro un par de veces mientras un par de lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de ambos hombres.

Incluso Draco aprieta los puños, con el paso de los años le había cogido algo de cariño al primogénito Potter. Pero no podía olvidar lo más importante.

—¿Y qué pasa con Scorpius? —pregunta una vez se ha acercado a Harry y Ron. Ron lo fulmina con la mirada, el primero lo mira comprensivo y se pone en pie.

—Lo buscaremos —asegura Harry, para luego rectificar—: lo encontraremos. Lo prometo. Al parecer, queda un mago tenebroso menos que encarcelar —dice, sacando fuerzas de ni él sabe donde.

Draco asiente. Puede que Potter no le caiga bien, pero es un hombre de palabra y, juntos encontraran sano y salvo a Scorpius.

¿Fin?


End file.
